This present invention relates to an improved system of patient medical record identifiers and a method of generating such identifiers, or accessory patient artifact identifiers, and particularly to a system for unambiguous rapid identification of patients in treatment settings where time is always of the essence and name duplications are not infrequent. This identifier and method contemplates use in a clinical setting wherein a hospital stay generally does not exceed 24 hours--though in rare instances it could. The identifier and method also could conceivably be used in other settings involving in-patient charts and associated records and procedures.
Numerous patient identifiers and methods exist. Most are well suited for their intended purpose. None, however, permits for rapid, unambiguous visual identification and discernment of patient demographic, risk, urgency, and treatment-specifics as does the present invention. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,947 issued to Falla a pre-packaged patient identification kit and method for insuring correlation with between patient, records, and specimens is disclosed. It is formed of a transparent package having a wristband, at least one specimen container, and a label. Each are pre-numbered with identical patient identifying indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,381 issued to Rubin discloses a treatment method and system establishing a direct link between patient and test performed and medication and services administered. It includes a patient wristband to identify the patient and generate labels used at various stages of treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,018 issued to Fleck disclosed a selectable medical indicator adapted for removable attachment to various medical-related records. It has color indicia, preset by staff, conveying treatment to be administered to the patient. It is a container-type device having multiple color stripes for the purpose indicated above, a clipping section, and an inside recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,549 issued to Sonsteby discloses a medical documentation and assessment apparatus adapted for controlling documentation and assessing skills of attending professionals. The apparatus is composed of a plurality of sections. Each section deals with a particular body system and contains numerous labels of different colors providing a series of assessment steps. The labels are peelable and usable on the chart of a patient during a patient's acute episode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,084 issued to Pasfield discloses a color coded band to be mounted on the arm of a patient. Color codes represent certain care alert conditions. A similar color code is placed on the patient's chart. The charts have a list of care conditions which require early warning.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,168 and 5,381,487 issued to Shamos discloses a system of confirming the identity of a patient with that of the treatment to be administered to that patient. It includes a means of obtaining a print characteristic of the patient, a means of obtaining a print characteristic of the person for whom treatment is intended; and a means of comparing and confirming the print characteristics of the two to ensure that they are the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,855 issued to Shamos disclosed patient and provider identification system which uses a data base of patient and provider information, and includes a means for obtaining an identification criteria of the patient (such as a fingerprint), a controller means for storing the fingerprint, a means for obtaining a fingerprint from the person for whom treatment is directed, a means for comparing the two fingerprints, and a means for responding to the comparison to thereby ensure the patient is the person for whom treatment is intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,764 issued to Hicinbothem discloses an alpha-numeric color-coded filing system using a plurality of different sized and coded labels. The sizes and colors have visually perceptible characteristics correspond to the specific alpha-numeric information and a folder. The folder is adapted to receive the various labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,944 issued to Weisner discloses a method of using color and selective highlighting to indicate critical events associated with a patient by way of a centralized monitoring system. The monitoring system includes a central station which receives patient information from bedside monitors and displays said information on a video display screen. Each video display is divided into sectors. One sector is associated with a single patient. When an alarm condition occurs, it is transmitted and displayed in that patient's sector on the video display. Background color in that sector changes indicating an alarm condition. The color change is easily distinguishable from normal sector colors.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
to provide for rapid identification of a patient in a health-care setting; PA1 to provide for rapid identification of the medical situation involving a patient in a health-care setting; PA1 to provide for rapid identification of treatment alerts, such as allergies and contra-indications to certain medication or treatment regimens; PA1 to provide for rapid identification of the anatomical part involved in treatment; PA1 to provide for rapid identification of a patient thereby ensuring against the wrong patient being treated; PA1 to provide for all the above in one single, easy-to-see and interpret, label or identifier for use with a patient on a chart, bedside, hospital record, clinical record, and lab record; and PA1 to provide for a method of easily generating the identifier from an existing admission data base, ensuring the identifier created does not duplicate that of another, and printing the identifier for use.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.